As the world population and the cost of health care increases, the number of individuals covered under health insurance is decreasing. Further, access to health care is dependent on wealth, age, place of residence and education. The world wide critical shortage of medical doctors and nurses decrease the probability of a patient receiving appropriate diagnosis and prognosis. In addition, remote patient treatment relies upon accurate knowledge transfer.